yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound Immortal Uru (character)
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = unknown | affiliation = Earthbound Immortals | previous partner = Roman Goodwin }} Earthbound Immortal Uru, known as Earthbound God Uru (地縛神 Ｕｒｕ Jibakushin Uru) in the Japanese version is a character version of the card "Earthbound Immortal Uru". It is one of the "Earthbound Immortals", and it is presented as one of the most prominent, being the "Immortal" used by Roman Goodwin, the leader of the Dark Signers. Appearance Like all "Earthbound Immortals", "Uru" is a gigantic black, exaggerated animal with a secondary color; "Uru" is a spider with a red secondary color. "Uru" has a simplified and exaggerated head in comparison to a normal spider, with sideways-pinching, pincer-like mandibles, several short stalks protruding from the back of its head, and ten eyes in a lines of three and two on each side of its head. Its legs and abdomen have red lines running down them, and its joints are tipped with red spots. Despite its wide legspan and high stats in comparison to its fellow "Immortals", "Uru" is among the smallest of the "Immortals", though it is still a gigantic monster. Biography History Earthbound Immortal Uru was one of the Earthbound Immortals who participated in the battle with the Crimson Dragon 5,000 years ago. As he was being sealed in the Netherworld, he dragged Ancient Fairy Dragon down with him. It is presumed that he serves Red Nova. Uru's Mark of the Shadows resurfaced 5000 years later, choosing Signer Roman Goodwin as its host. Roman's body became the first battleground between the forces of light and darkness as the Marks struggled to resist one another. Eventually, Roman severed his left arm, containing his Mark, and allowed Uru's Mark to influence him, destroying Domino City in Zero Reverse. Fortune Cup The first hints of the "Immortals" arises during Yusei Fudo's Duel with Jack Atlas during the finals of the Fortune Cup; the simultaneous Summoning of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" causes them to see a vision of Uru's geoglyph destroying Satellite. Dark Signers Uru made its first proper appearance during Roman's first Duel with Yusei. Roman used the souls of the people of Satellite that had been captured with the Black fog to empower "Uru", and this almost took the souls of the watching John and Mitch; fortunately for the boys, Jack saved them. "Uru" was Summoned regardless, towering over the surrounding buildings as it faced off against the Signer Dragon "Stardust Dragon". "Uru" later claimed the soul of Martha as she saved Taka from having his soul taken. After Yusei realized a weakness of the "Earthbound Immortals"; their inability to protect their player from a direct attack, and tried to attack Roman, Roman left the Duel, leaving Rally Dawson in control of "Uru". Rally proceeded to use the effect of "Uru" to aid him in Synchro Summoning "Turbo Booster Cannon", which he used to destroy "Uru" in order to defeat himself. Roman swiftly Summoned "Uru" during his second Duel with Yusei at the B.A.D. Ener-D Reactor, codenamed "Uru". "Uru" suspended itself above the Duel, impaling the walls with its limbs. Roman made constant use of "Uru's" presence to press Yusei back with "Earthbound Immortal" support cards, but Yusei was eventually able to defeat "Uru" with "Stardust Dragon" and "Battle Waltz".